


Moonflower

by eternalsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Binary!Byleth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: Is it too much to ask for... can I put my hands on your skin...?





	Moonflower

Reaching out a hand is always so difficult. They, of course, always long to touch him. It’s not always an option, however. It isn’t exactly tactically viable to pull him into a hug during combat, nor would it reflect well on either of them to openly flirt in public. They are to be content with merely lingering gazes, fleeting glances, feather touches when handing items to him.

They make up for this lost skinship when they’re alone with him in their private quarters. It’s always so gentle, like they’re asking permission, wordlessly. They extend their pinky out, running it along his forearm. When it is met with no resistance, they reach for his hand and grasp it within theirs, intertwining each individual finger and leaning their head into the crook of his neck. It’s always so soft, on account of his taste for furs. And it smells delightful.

They loosen their grip on his hand and wrap their arms around his back, reaching up and squeezing him, as if there was a possibility he would go anywhere. He reassures his professor that, of course he isn’t going anywhere. They don’t care about any of that though; they squeeze him tighter, for they know that the next battle might be one they don’t both walk away from. After losing the Blade Breaker as well… they have certainly learned to cherish what they have, while they still have it.

Their embrace slackens as they break away to stare at his face. They reach a hand up, cupping his cheek. His face is soft, despite how it looks, they remark. What the hell does that mean, professor? He replied. They giggle when they feel the cheek in their hand warm up. Their hand creeps up his face, pushing his bangs out of his eyes—er, eye. His hair too, now that he’s cleaned his act up, is so soft. They start to wonder if he is perhaps made of clouds. This is, of course, a common misconception. He is made of owl feathers.

They lean their forehead against his, closing their eyes. Just another moment like this, that’s all they ask for. And another. And another. If possible, they would spend every moment together like this, for the rest of their lives. Sadly, life has other plans in store for them. Such a thing would no doubt be such an absurd impossibility that they can practically hear Her in their ear, chiding them and laughing.

But that’s okay. Humans live for such hopelessly impossible ideals. And She should know that, just as well, having been with her for so long.

Their hands make their way to his hands, which rest on their knees. They’re so burly. They can feel the scar tissue on the knuckles, on the backs of his hands, on the palms. His body has such a storied history, stories that he would not dare recant and they would not dare pry into. Poking their hands under his shirt, they can feel the scars on his chest, on his stomach, on his back.

And then they chuckle. It was no louder than a whisper, but anything is audible in complete silence. He wordlessly questions this chuckle, though they shake their head.

“Despite everything, you’re still here.”

He understands immediately. He isn’t quite sure of what to say, however. The words elude him, on account of being neither poet nor scholar. He’s quite sure perhaps that redheaded flirt would have something perfectly fitting to say in this situation, but not him. So he does what he does best: acts.

The soft feeling that crosses their lips says everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The moonflower is symbolic of blooming in dark times. It can also symbolize dreams of love.


End file.
